The Gundam Boy Go Trick-or-Treating
by Shadow Phantom
Summary: Yes, I'm aware it's March. I'm merely posting this because I decided ff.net needed more humor, even if it's not very good humor. ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or Newsweek, although I wish I did. However, the keg king and pacifist lady both belong to me. ^_^  
  
Rated PG for: Uh…throwing up? I don't think this has any swearing or violence or anything in it.  
  
AN: I wrote this back in the good old summer of '01. I can't believe this is only the second fic I ever wrote. I didn't think I was that terrible of a writer. Ahh well, it's always good to start out with humor.  
  
The Gundam boys go Trick-or-Treating  
  
"Hey I was just reading a Newsweek and it said that in a survey over seventy percent of fifteen years olds still go trick-or-treating!!" Duo exclaimed waving around his October Newsweek.  
  
"That is because they weak," Wufei replied cleaning his katana.  
  
"I thought it would be fun if we went trick-or-treating this year though, we're fifteen!" Duo said half-ignoring Wufei's comment.  
  
"Fun?" Wufei snorted. "Why would that be fun?"  
  
"Well you get to dress up, and well you get candy! Come on what do you say who wants to go?" Duo insisted.  
  
Quatre was actually mildly interested but the three other pilots stayed silent. "It would be so easy to get costumes though! Trowa you could dress up as a clown, Wufei you could be Jackie Chan, Heero you could be Tom Cruise, and Quatre could be a bodyguard!"  
  
"And who would you be Duo?" Trowa asked with infuriating calm.  
  
"I would be death!" He exclaimed looking proud of himself.  
  
"Duo, no." Heero said glaring at Duo.  
  
"Why not? I bet the girls would!" Duo whined picking up the phone.  
  
"They're handing out candy," Trowa said standing up and starting stretch.  
  
"Well, just come on when's a chance when we get to be kids?" Duo begged. "Ha! Kids are weaklings!" Wufei laughed.  
  
"My sisters are going trick-or-treating," Quatre put in suddenly. The four pilots looked at him. "They invited us to go with them, and when I said we weren't then they said they would help us hand out candy," he explained.  
  
Wufei's face drained of color. "Twenty-nine?" Quatre nodded. "All night?" Quatre nodded again.  
  
"We'll go but we're not dressing up," Heero interrupted in order to stop the upcoming argument.  
  
  
  
On October 31st the five boys stood at the door each showing various ranges of emotions. Trowa as always didn't show anything, Wufei looked even angrier then usual, Duo was grinning and cracking jokes, Quatre looked nervously happy, and Heero looked sullen. "Are you sure if we don't go your sisters will show up?" Wufei asked Quatre for the millionth time. Quatre nodded. "Then lets go before the on'nas show up," he said quickly heading out the door.  
  
  
  
DING-DONG! The doorbell rang a friendly looking lady opened the door.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be? The gundam pilots? How cute!! You look exactly like them!" She exclaimed holding out the candy.  
  
"How much can we have?" Duo asked eagerly.  
  
"A hand full," she smiled. Duo grabbed up half the bowl, Quatre politely took only a few pieces, as did Trowa. Heero just stared at the bowl.  
  
"Do you not like this kind of candy?" The lady asked him.  
  
"Hn." He said.  
  
"What about you dear?" She asked turning to Wufei.  
  
"I do not accept candy from women," He said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh how cute! You do the best impression!" She smiled. Wufei glowered and the boys pulled him away before he did something that wasn't quite so "cute".  
  
  
  
*Eerie Halloween music* "*cackles* Hello my pretties!" A woman dressed up as a witch answered the door.  
  
"Trick or Treat!" Quatre and Duo said holding out their candy bags. Trowa silently held out his bag, while Wufei muttered about women, and Heero just sat there glaring.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked laughing like a witch.  
  
"The Gundam pilots," Quatre said politely. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner,"  
  
"Duo Maxwell!"  
  
"I have no name,"  
  
"That's Trowa,"  
  
"Injustice!"  
  
"He's Wufei,"  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Oh wonderful costumes! Where did you get those wigs?" The woman cackled handing each of them candy. "I'll see you in the future!" she cackled closing the door.  
  
  
  
*Rock music plays and a guy with pants on his head and wearing boxers answers the door* "Hey dudes!" He exclaimed. "Hey your those anime guys right? Your costumes aren't bad," he said approvingly handing out candy to each one separately giving them pointers on their costumes.  
  
"More gel on the bangs, tighter ponytail, longer braid, blonder hair, crazier hair." "Weakling," Wufei muttered.  
  
"Hey not a bad impression!" The guy laughed. "You're drunk," Trowa told him. "No I'm just dressed up as the keg king!" he yelled shutting the door.  
  
  
  
"Stupid, stupid weakling," Wufei laughed as he finished throwing raw eggs at the "keg-king's" house.  
  
"Don't you think this is kinda mean?" Quatre worried.  
  
"Nobody insults us and gets away with it!" Duo exclaimed TPing the trees. "Hn," Heero commented.  
  
"Heero for the last time, we don't want to kill the guy!" Duo said. Heero had wanted to shoot holes in the house, but the others wouldn't let him. Trowa, who hadn't gotten mad (big surprise) also just sat watching Duo and Wufei while shaking his head. "There finished!" Duo grinned after spray painting a very rude sign on the house, "Let's continue."  
  
  
  
*A children's song plays* "Why hello boys, how are you tonight?" A kindly woman asked opening the door, talking as if the five pilots were no older then six.  
  
"Just fine, ma'am," Quatre smiled holding out his candy bag.  
  
"Who are you supposed to be?" She asked.  
  
"The Gundam pilots," Duo grinned.  
  
"Oh my! Those boys who fight in outer space? I really don't approve of war!" she breathed. "Although I know you don't either dear," she said to Quatre giving him some candy. "Now could you please leave I don't want bad influences on my children," she snapped slamming the door.  
  
"What was that for?" Duo muttered.  
  
Heero shook his head; "I'd rather spend the night with Quatre's sisters."  
  
  
  
Two hours later… "Can we stop yet?" Wufei groaned. "This is injustice!"  
  
"Just a few more houses," Duo insisted.  
  
"You said that an hour ago," Trowa reminded him.  
  
"Well okay how about you pick the houses?" Duo suggested.  
  
Trowa shrugged his shoulders and walked to a house not very far away. DING- DONG!  
  
"Hey! The last of the trick-or-treaters!" The guy exclaimed shoving the rest of his candy into Trowa's bag without glancing at the others, then slammed the door.  
  
"No fair!" Duo yelled. Trowa's bag was overflowing with candy.  
  
"Take it," Trowa said shoving the bag into Duo's arms.  
  
"Gee thanks Trowa!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Heero muttered to Trowa.  
  
"He'll be in a sugar coma for the next week with all that," he answered. Heero looked at his own bag, which had almost no candy in it and also handed it to Duo. "Here,"  
  
"Wow thanks Heero!"  
  
"You can have some of mine," Quatre answered giving him one of the two bags he had.  
  
"You are too nice!" Duo yelled gleefully. The boys turned to Wufei who defensively held onto his bag.  
  
"Sharing is for weaklings."  
  
  
  
The next day Quatre had his candy divided into groups and had only eaten a little bit, Wufei had hidden his candy, and Duo had eaten all four bags of his.  
  
"I don't feel so good," Duo groaned lying on the floor. Trowa was patching up a pair of his circus pants (he's so domestic ^_^) and didn't comment. Heero was on his laptop and just smirked.  
  
"Do you want something for your stomach?" Quatre asked, and Wufei just laughed,  
  
"Serves you right Maxwell!" He crowed in triumph. Duo turned over and puked all over Wufei. "INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
1 The End  
  
(A.K.A ~Owari~) 


End file.
